Brother Against Brother
by Ninja-Consultant
Summary: Superboy and Match used to be sworn enemies before they became family. Now, one is pitted against the other. Can they compete against each other? A 5 part story. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Also, if you have not read my other stories, it would be helpful to do so before reading this one. The chronology goes: Brothers in Arms, Where Do We Go From Here, Tragedies of the Past, Betrayal From Within, Future Sins, Reestablishing Bonds, Parents and Children, New Allies, Rivals or Friends, Public Enemy Number One, Double Date, Mind Games, Solar Complications, and Mentors and Pupils.

Brother Against Brother, chapter 1

Location: Smallville High

"We're going to have a debate between pairs of students," the history teacher announced. "You're each going to be matched against another student and given a topic and position to argue. The goal is to aid in the construction of an argument."

There were murmurings about this among the class. The quiet types didn't like the thought of having to speak in front of an audience, while others didn't like the idea of arguing against a friend.

The teacher went through the assigned pairs and topics. Conner kept waiting for his name to be called and got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"The final debate pairing," the teacher announced, "will be the Kent brothers on free trade. Conner will be for it, and Max will be against it."

Max looked glum at lunch.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"I have to debate against Conner," Max said. "I'm not sure I can do it."

"I'll take the victory by default then," Conner said, smiling. "It's not anything serious; it's just a school assignment."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a hang up about it."

"Is it that much of a problem for you to compete against him?" Dan asked. "You used to fight with each other all the time."

"That's why I can't do it," Max explained. "It brings back memories of those bad times."

"It's only because we're the top students in the class," Conner pointed out. "We've both got the best chance of making arguments against each other; you'd blow away the other students, and so would I."

"I still don't like it."

"Maybe you should compete for chores or something," Dan suggested. "If you had a reason to win, it might not be so bad."

"That wouldn't do any good," Conner said. "He'd just do the chores. He doesn't mind."

"I always thought you were pretty competitive," Dan remarked.

"He is, just not with me. It's funny because he used to be too competitive with me."

"Those were bad time," Max said. "Let's not talk about them."

Location: the Kent's farm

"Are you really going to have that much of a problem debating me?" Conner asked.

"I lose to everyone when Martha pulls out Scrabble," Max said. "In an actual debate, I might just shut down."

"I thought that was because you just got bad picks."

Max tapped his forehead. "I have the entire Oxford Unabridged Dictionary in here."

"So when videogames get pulled out at Titan's Tower, do you purposely flub those too?"

"It's different when I'm not playing against you or the others."

"You don't seem to have a problem throwing me around when we're training."

"It's because you need it. If I got tight there, it could result in you getting hurt later one. It's not an indiscriminate reaction."

"Let's go behind the barn and practice debating. Maybe you just need to work your way up to it."

Max looked dubious. "I don't think it works that way, but we can give it a try."

The two went behind the bard. They didn't want to bother Jonathan or Martha.

"Are you ready?" Conner asked.

"I think so," Max said.

At that moment, much to their surprise, a boom tube opened and sucked the two into it.

-----

To those of you looking forward to a heartwarming story centered on a debate in high school, I apologize for the feint.

Any and all comments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Brother Against Brother, chapter 2

Location: Apokalyps

He woke with a throbbing headache. He realized he was bound to the wall and gagged. His heart froze for a moment as he recognized Darkseid standing in front of him.

"So, this is one of Kal-El's spawn," Darkseid said. "I expected more."

Any reply would have been unintelligible because of the gag, but his eyes shone with defiance. Darkseid smiled.

"I see that you wish to challenge me. You foiled my plans, so that showed you have talent. I wish for that talent to be used to aid me."

Were there not a gag in his mouth, he would have spat, "Never!" at the ruler of Apokalyps. He still made an attempt to do so, but it came out as a muffled noise.

"You will serve me, spawn of Kal-El," he said. "You see, I have found someone who will teach you to obey me."

He gestured to an elderly-looking woman beside him. A permanent sneer was etched on her face. She stepped forward to look him over.

"Nobody gets better results from unruly children than Granny Goodness!" she declared.

Location: New Genesis

He stood in the field, feeling the sun's rays bear down on him. He smiled, glad for the warmth and feeling his body harness the energy.

"You say he doesn't remember who he is?" the Highfather asked.

"He was floating unconscious when I saw him," Lightray replied. "He's clearly one of Kal-El's children. Adjust the hair a bit, and he's his spitting image!"

"There's no doubt of that, but what is he doing on New Genesis?"

It felt like something he could do, so he braced himself and willed himself into the air. It worked! He laughed in delight as he flew above the field.

"He's so carefree and innocent," Lightray remarked. "There was evidence that he was in a boom tube. It's possible that Darkseid tried to abduct him."

"I know that both of Kal-El's sons have been through great personal trauma. I'm glad that he's free of that. He'll have to remember at some point, but I'm glad he has these moments of happiness."

Location: Apokalyps

His eyes involuntarily widened in pain. If only he had access to his powers, he would have smashed Granny Goodness against the wall and destroyed all of her equipment. As it was, he couldn't do anything.

While he was vocal about his defiance, he knew that her attempts to program his behavior were having their effect. He wasn't sure that he could hold out for much longer.

He silently prayed for someone to rescue him.

Location: New Genesis

Orion was furious. This was not an infrequent occurrence. What was unusual was that he was angry with Highfather.

"He is a warrior!" he said forcefully. "He should be restored to what he was!"

"He's just a boy," Highfather countered. "He should be free to have memories of things other than fighting."

"One related to Kal-El deserves better than whatever he is now! More should be expected of him!"

"What would you have me do? How are we to make him remember if he does not want to?"

"I will confront him," Orion stated. "He'll remember."

Orion stalked out of the room and found the young man.

"Boy!" he barked out.

The young man turned to him with a smile. "Yes?"

Orion snarled. "Do you not remember who you are? What you are?"

The young man's smile faltered for a second. "I do not."

Orion seized him by the shoulders and shook him forcefully. "You're one of Kal-El's children! You're a mighty warrior! Do you not remember any of that?"

"Please, Orion! You're hurting me!"

Orion let him go and turned around in disgust. He did not remember. He did not seem like he wanted to remember.

Location: Apokalyps

Granny Goodness entered the throne room with a smug look on her face. She seemed almost chipper, if such a word could describe anyone on Apokalyps.

"You told me you had news," Darkseid said. "I trust that it's good?"

"Lord Darkseid, I'd like you to meet your newest loyal soldier," she proclaimed. "Come, child! Enter the room!"

He entered the throne room and sank to one knee before Darkseid. Darkseid approached him and forced his head up to look him in the face. Not a trace of defiance remained, only obedience.

"Excellent work," Darkseid told her. "He still has all of his skills and abilities?"

"Of course," she said. "He wouldn't be a useful soldier without them."

"Then, he shall lead the next assault on New Genesis," Darkseid declared. "With his power, the New Gods will fall before him."

-----

It is intentional that I'm trying to keep it a question of which one is on Apokalyps or New Genesis. Unfortunately, that may make things unclear. It will be revealed next chapter on which one is Kon-El or Match.

Any and all comments welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Brother Against Brother, chapter 3

Location: New Genesis, a forested glade

An alarm rang out, a sound he had not heard before on New Genesis. He headed back to Supertown. The Highfather would explain what was going on.

Location: New Genesis, central Supertown

He had been clad from head to toe in black armor to lead the Parademons against New Genesis. The thrill of battle stirred in his blood. He hoped that he'd be able to prove himself to Darkseid and Granny Goodness.

"How dare you attack us!" a voice called out. "I'll crush you with my bare hands!"

He turned to see Orion bearing down on him. Under his helmet, he smiled. He was going to defeat Darkseid's traitorous son.

Location: New Genesis, the outskirts of Supertown

As he wandered through the city in search of the Highfather, he felt as if a haze were lifting. Memories, painful memories, were returning to him. He was starting to remember who he was.

Two Parademons charged him, tearing him from his thoughts. He sidestepped their attack and lashed out with his fists. They went down.

He sighed. Everything was back. His brief freedom from his past had been nice, but it was a retreat from reality. He couldn't condone that in a crisis.

He abandoned his search for the Highfather and began defending New Genesis.

Location: New Genesis, the skies over central Supertown

Orion was growing angry. His armored foe was the leader of this assault and trying to deal with him was taking longer than it should have. He was very maneuverable and had dodged his projections of the Astro Force.

A powerful punch landed across his face. The armored man was strong, not quite as strong as he was, but strong enough to hurt him. He was a worthy foe.

The two engaged in a dazzling dogfight, but his foe managed to gain the upper hand. Several blows rendered Orion senseless. The armored man cried out in triumph as he threw Orion to the ground.

Location: New Genesis, central Supertown

He saw Orion come hurtling to the ground and caught him before he landed.

"Who?" Orion asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I remember everything now. I'll defend against the attack."

He set Orion down and flew up to meet the leader of the attack. He studied the armored figure and could feel his eyes on him as the two warily circled each other. Without warning, the armored man sprung at him.

The two engaged in another impressive display of aerial combat. Neither landed a hit on the other, but both came close several times. They seemed evenly matched.

"You're good," he acknowledged.

"As are you," said the armored man, his voice altered by the armor.

Suddenly, twin beams of heat came out of the helmet of the armored man. He barely dodged and lashed out with his telekinesis. It struck the man in the head, and he heard the helmet crack.

The armored man threw off the damaged helmet and glared at him. He stared back in shock, seeing features identical to his own, with the one difference being the hair color.

"Conner!" Max cried out.

"Retreat," Conner ordered the Parademons. "An unexpected obstacle has presented itself. We'll deal with him again when we're ready."

Still in shock, Match watched his brother retreat with the Parademons into a boom tube.

-----

The shocking reveal has been made! Now I can start identifying the characters again.

Any and all comments welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Brother Against Brother, chapter 4

Location: New Genesis

Lightray took a note of the change in the boy. Where before, he was an open and carefree person, now that he regained his memory, Match was guarded and serious. While the latter was undoubtedly needed in this situation, he mourned the loss of the former.

"What was done to my brother?" Match asked. "He would not serve Darkseid."

"Most likely Granny Goodness got a hold of him," Highfather said. "She has a wicked way of shaping the young."

"This is pointless!" Orion fumed. "We will simply attack Apokalyps and bring Kon-El back. Then, we will decide what to do with him."

"That would be the beginning of open war between New Genesis and Apokalyps," Match said. "It's what Darkseid wants. I'm not inclined to give him what he wants."

"I rather think that's been declared already," Lightray dryly said.

Match shook his head. "It hasn't. Darkseid will simply claim that my brother was too eager and did something without approval. It'd be a lie, of course, but I believe it's sufficient to invoke the pact between the two planets."

"You are wise, son of Kal-El," Highfather said.

"My name is Match," he said. "If you require a formal name, my Kryptonian name is Kru-El."

"That's horrible," Lightray blurted out.

Match shrugged, ignoring the comment. "The alternative is that I go to Apokalyps by myself and retrieve my brother alone. If Darkseid complains, I acted on my own. An excuse that he used cannot be valid for only one party to an agreement."

Location: Apokalyps

Kon-El paced angrily. He had everything under control until that version of him appeared. He was glad that Granny was merely disappointed in him and not angry. He did not wish to face her anger again.

His helmet had not yet been repaired, so he was going without it. His reflection made him angry as it reminded him of the one that foiled him.

"Who was he?" Kon demanded out loud. "He recognized me, but I don't remember who he is. Perhaps there's cloning involved?"

Seizing on that thought, he continued. "That must be it. So, who was cloned from whom? I have it! I must be the clone because I must be an improvement. He didn't have heat vision after all."

"I'll prove myself by beating the original!"

From behind him, a familiar voice asked, "Are you really that delusional? Don't you remember anything at all?"

He whirled around. Standing there was the white-haired version of him.

Location: Apokalyps, a brief time earlier

After the boom tube opened on Apokalyps, Match had very little trouble getting around. He knew how to blend in, and the New Gods had supplied him with information about Apokalyps. He took in the drab, hopeless environment, but remained focused on finding Kon.

He silently thanked the advanced technology of New Genesis. Not only had it allowed him to fully recover his power levels, but it also aided him in finding his brother in the labyrinth of buildings.

He was distressed at Kon's tirade and his apparent lack of memory. The raging youth before him was very unlike his easy-going brother. Match wanted to find the wicked woman who had done this to him and teach her a lesson.

"I remember that you're my enemy," Kon-El answered. "I remember that we've fought and I've usually won."

"Kon-El, I want you to remember your life on Earth," Match said. "You have memories of friends and family that are blocked. I'm not your enemy; I'm your brother."

"That's a lie!" he spat. "You've attacked me and tried to take my place before! You're jealous that I'm an improved version of you!"

"Come with me," Match said gently. "We'll get you restored to the person you used to be. I'm sure the New Gods can do it."

Kon lashed out with his heat vision, but Match dodged out of the way. Sadly, he had expected that response. He didn't want to hurt Kon and was torn between trying to figure out how to restore his memory and defending himself.

Kon lunged at him, but Match dodge out of the way. His superior training was his advantage, but Kon seemed to be consumed by rage. Match knew that would elevate his power levels beyond anything he could muster.

"Don't do this!" Match pleaded. "I don't want to fight you!"

"You don't have to resist. The outcome will be the same no matter what, so why don't you just let me kill you?"

Match realized that he needed more room to maneuver, so he ran out of the room, knowing that Kon would follow him.

"I remember more about you now!" Kon shouted as he went after him. "Your name is Kru-El! It's a joke that a sniveling coward like you would have such a name!"

Match stopped and turned around to face him. "You're remembering more. That's good. Do you remember how you felt when I got that name?"

Kon answered with a wave of telekinetic force. Match's defenses were already up, so he was unaffected by it.

"I want you to know that I apologize for what I'm about to do," Match said. "I don't see any other alternative at this point in time."

Match countered with three of his own waves of telekinetic force. Kon's defenses weathered the first, but grew progressively weaker against the second and third. Kon sank to his knees and then felt himself rise into the air. Match had gotten a telekinetic grip on him!

Match knew that he had superior defenses to Kon, while Kon's aggressiveness resulted in him usually having a better offense. In a battle between them, Match had the advantage if it went on longer, but Kon could overwhelm him in the beginning.

"This will be easier if you go down," Match said as he slammed Kon from one building into the next.

With effort, Kon broke Match's grip on him and then blasted him with heat vision. It seemed to take him by surprise because he staggered back.

"I underestimated you," Match said. "I probably would have been unconscious from that barrage, but you are not. You really can surpass me on nearly every level."

"Of course I can!" Kon shouted. "I'm better than you! You'll fall before me!"

Match shook his head sadly. "Not today. You've been weakened enough that you need time to concentrate to use your powers. That's time you won't have."

Match took something out of his pocket and shoved it against his brother's forehead. Kon's eyes widened in shock when he was what it was: a motherbox.

The piece of New Genesis technology began undoing Granny Goodness's brainwashing. Match put Kon's body down while the motherbox was working, breathing a sigh of relief that his plan worked. It could not have been easy for him to engage Orion in combat, so his powers had most likely been stretched to the limit. Match was fresher and relentlessly attacked his weakness.

Their conflict brought attention to them. A look indicated that the motherbox was still at work. Match would buy time for it to finish.

Match dealt with the Parademons pretty easily, but he knew he might be in trouble when Darkseid's stronger minions showed up. While he had hoped Granny Goodness would appear so he could deal with her as she deserved, she did not make an appearance.

Visibly sweating after defeating a group of the Female Furies, Match was glad to hear a 'ping' indicating the motherbox had finished.

"Wha-what's happened?" Kon asked. "Where are we? Why am I dressed in armor?"

"There'll be time for answers later," Match said as he grabbed Kon in one hand and the motherbox in the other. "Motherbox, a boom tube if you please."

One opened, and the two brothers were whisked away from Apokalyps.

-----

If anyone has tried to PM me, I haven't received any notification from the site that I've even posted this story. I think the function may be broken.

Any and all comments welcome!


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Brother Against Brother, epilogue

Location: Apokalyps, Darkseid's throne room

Darkseid was furious. He had the son of Kal-El serving him, but another one freed him. Most of his elite had failed with their plans against the Kryptonian and his spawn.

Darkseid grimaced. There was one last person who had a plan. It was a long one and would require patience, but it was the best option he had for revenge. Darkseid could not intervene directly; he had too many other, more powerful, enemies to deal with.

He turned to his servant. "Desaad, I want you to deal with the one that did this. Teach him what it means to dare meddle with Darkseid!"

Desaad kneeled. "As you wish, my lord."

Location: Smallville, the Kent's farm

Max stood at the doorway while Conner slept. He turned and saw Clark.

"Ma gave me the brief version," he told Max. "Is there anything you want to add?"

Max gestured for Clark to follow him. He didn't want to disturb his brother's rest.

"He doesn't remember what happened to him," Max said in a low voice. "He knows what he did, but his memory of what Granny Goodness did to him is blocked."

"I'm sure that J'onn could bring it out-"

"It's better if it never comes out," Max interrupted him.

"Are you sure? His memories are important."

"I've been tortured. I wish I could forget it. I don't want Kon to be forced to remember that. He'd be crushed by it."

"How can you be certain?"

"I've been there. I wish I could forget."

Location: Titan's Tower

Kon was sitting on the couch with his arm around Cassie. They looked up as Robin approached them.

"What's up?" Kon asked. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Can you tell me what's gotten into Match?" Robin asked. "He's suddenly decided to whip us all in Dance Dance Revolution. He wasn't this good the last time we were together!"

"Oh, that. He had some sort of complex against competition. He got over it."

"So, he's always been holding back."

"Yeah. Unfortunately for me, he was my debate opponent at school. He ran rings around me. It wasn't very pretty."

Cassie frowned. "I didn't think he'd do that to his own brother."

"He had real problems being my opponent at first, but he got over it. He had a long list of facts ready to support his side and got people emotionally supporting him. He could be quite a politician if he wanted."

"Let's hope he doesn't do that," Robin joked. "That'd be backsliding for him, right?"

-----

Desaad is a more suitable foe, I believe, as he can make convoluted schemes that will be difficult to unravel. He doesn't shoot death rays, but provides a challenge in ways that a Darkseid or a Metallo cannot.

Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
